Many printing apparatuses have a feed system that takes paper, or other types of print media, from a paper tray and feeds the paper to a printing portion of the printing apparatus. Properly feeding paper to the printing portion of the printing apparatus can improve operational efficiency of the printing apparatus, improve customer satisfaction of the printing apparatus, and the like.
Some feed systems can suffer from environmental changes where the printing apparatus is located. For example, changes in temperature and humidity may affect the performance of the feed system. For example, changes in temperature and humidity can cause the feed system to have a miss-feed or a multi-feed of the paper. As a result, these errors can negatively affect the operational efficiency of the printing apparatus, decrease customer satisfaction of the printing apparatus, and the like.